


The Butterfly Effect

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt inspired by makepatronusesnothorcruxes</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt inspired by makepatronusesnothorcruxes

"Felicity, Felicity." She moaned and turned her head, then felt a hand shaking her arm. "Felicity, wake up."

"Huh?" She winced as the bright light shone against her face. Blinking, she waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. "Where am I?"

"You’re on my shoulder," Oliver said with a laugh. "There’s no way that was a comfortable position for you."

Oliver Queen, CEO, was invited to a dinner at the Carolyn Castle, home to Marcus Carolyn, the CEO of Carolyn Industries. The Carolyn Castle was located about two hours outside of Starling City, and because of the previous night’s Arrow activities, Felicity was lucky to have gotten five hours of sleep. 

"Oh, oh! Sorry!" She said, sitting up. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up in her usual ponytail. Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed when the back of her cardigan opened up, revealing the tiny edge of a wing tattoo on the nape of her neck. 

"Felicity…" He stated.

"What? Oh, I’m sorry, Oliver. I didn’t get much sleep last night what with the-"

"No, not that," He shook his head. "Do you, uh- Is that-"

"What? What?" She frantically searched her purse for her compact mirror, double checking her makeup. Her cardigan opened up again, revealing more of the wing. It had a black outline, but the actual wing had the color of an ombre sunset. 

"Felicity, do you have a tattoo?"

"What?" She said quickly, shutting her compact. "No! No! What on earth gave you that idea? No! No."

"Um," He gestured to the back of her neck. "So what’s that?"

"My tattoo," She muttered in defeat. "Ugh, darn it. Busted."

Oliver smiled to himself. For some reason, the thought of a tattoo, even one as small and simple as a butterfly, somewhere on Felicity’s skin made him smile. Most people think that tattoos were dirty or impure, but that’s not true for Felicity. Somehow him knowing she has a tattoo made him that much more attracted to her. 

"What’s the story behind that?" 

"It’s stupid," She shrugged. "I got it my sophomore year at MIT. A couple of friends and I went out and got drunk. I woke up the next morning with this beauty on my back. I swear, there should be some law against letting drunken idiots get tattoos."

Yeah, that story adds to her attractiveness too. 

"What is it of?" He asked, leaning back to take a peek.

She swept her ponytail to the side and pulled down her cardigan a bit. “It’s a butterfly. At least it wasn’t of something stupid, like a clown with a beach ball. I hate clowns.” 

Oliver hesitated for a moment, but he raised his hand and used his index finger to softly trace the outline of the butterfly. He heard her sigh and he bit his lip. 

"Yeah, um, afterwards I decided it’s not so stupid of a tattoo anymore," He put his hand down and she leaned back in the seat. "Butterflies represent change, you know? But change for the better, into something more beautiful. A baby caterpillar goes through its whole cocoon stage before emerging into a butterfly. A butterfly that can fly away if it’s not so comfortable with its surroundings. Kind of like me. You know, the whole ‘my mom was a waitress in Vegas’ story already, so…"

"I like it," He said simply. "It’s very… You."

"Thanks," She smiled, looking down at her lap. He coughed once and she looked up at him. 

"So… Do you have any others?"


End file.
